


Lenny Loves

by avocado315



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado315/pseuds/avocado315
Summary: yeah (from the perspective of Lenny)





	1. Happy

All I want is to be happy.

The emotions I feel are astounding; a part of me that I have never explored is suddenly erupting and I have no idea what to do. 

I never thought I would venture into anything other than friendship with another man, much less my best friend. Everything happened so fast. It was a whirlwind of emotion that came unexpected. 

Our fingers dance together in a number full of twirls and tender touches. My heart fills with delight every time I see his face, full of admiration (for me ((unbelievably so)). 

...Am I lonely?

I don't think so. A part of me wants to believe I love out of the vacuity of my heart; another part believes I love simply to love. 

Maybe I just don’t know what I want. 

...Maybe there’s a part of me that does. 

Either way, the emotions I feel aren’t some figment of imagination. They are the realest, most sensational emotions I have ever felt, so much more than I’ve ever felt before. I don’t know if I’m disappointed or filled with utter delight. I don’t know whether to cry or scream or jump for joy or all three at the same time. 

Every day he crosses my mind, and every day I am filled with pure, unbridled affection. When I wake up in the morning, there’s a part of me that’s sorry I ever went to sleep; dreams are hopeless fantasies that I wish I could live in. I wake with a blush upon my cheeks and a knot in my chest. 

I wish I could live in my dreams.

I dream of soaring skies, of sun and birds and him, his hands, his face his legs his arms his fingers all around me touching me sinking lower lower i am drowning oh god

Awake.


	2. Her

I can’t stand to see you with someone else.  
When I see your arm around her my heart seeps through my chest, longing to get away.

When I smell her perfume on your shirt,  
when I see her lipstick stains on your lips,  
when I can feel her sweat on your skin, honest to God, I lose my mind. 

I know I’m not the first thing you think of, now or ever. I know this, and yet I long for it. I long for it like I long for rest after a long day at work, like I long for something, anything to relieve this pain. 

My hands along your back; my legs around your waist; my lips against your cheeks. 

I dread the day I meet her.

The day I see her face inches from yours - close, closer; I can’t stand the thought. 

Her hair on your pillow reminds me I’m not the only person who dreams of you, whose thoughts linger on your face and like a moth to a flame,

I am drawn to you.  
I am drawn to you like I am drawn to bottles of beer, night after night.  
I am drawn to you like I am drawn to strange women on strange corners in strange towns far away from here. 

Sometimes, I want to leave this place and never come back.

Everything reminds me of you.

I want to forget.


End file.
